


Friday Night?

by BuddingFlowers



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Tn_Night, Art, Dates, Domestic, Insecure Wade, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor cursing, Protective Peter, Sassy Peter, Secret Identities, Secret Identity Revelation, Sexual Tension, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade Has Low Self-Esteem, nabang5221's Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddingFlowers/pseuds/BuddingFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter are ready to take their relationship past the "Friend-Zone", but there's just one problem.</p>
<p>They don't know each others identities.</p>
<p>In which Spiderman and Deadpool set up a date where they both show up in casual clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TN_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/gifts).



**Friday Night?**

* * *

Peter and Wade had known each other for 2 years now. Peter knew many things about Wade, his favorite foods and colors, his birthday, his fighting styles and techniques, etc. It was the same in Wade’s case, too.

He and Spiderman would collab all the time, more times than not, and usually they would hang out afterwards and discuss casual things.

There was just one problem.

 

_They still didn’t know each others identities._

* * *

They had been there for each other at each others darkest and most intimate moments in the past 2 years. When Peter’s aunt died, Wade had soothed him out of hysterics, and when some of Wade skin was exposed during a mission, Peter didn’t even flinch.

Wade knew he was starting to fall for his anonymous companion, and the fact that he knew so much yet knew so little about him worried him.

Peter thought of Wade as just a comrade or a friend until just recently, when Wade pat him on the back before leaving after a fight. The fluttering sensation that erupted from his stomach threw him for a loop.

* * *

Peter and Wade had just finished battling a group of terrorists. It had been a little trickier than Peter had initially guessed, the terrorists apparently had multiple hostages that Peter had no idea about, but they handled it.

During the battle, Wade had let out the word “fuck” once or twice, and Peter stopped everything to scold Wade, which resulted in the enemy shooting towards an unsuspecting Peter, and Wade pushing Peter out of the way and landing on top of him.

That had been the last straw.

The tension in the air was just sickening. Wade and Peter were walking side by side awkwardly, not looking at each other. Their motions were choppy and unsynchronized, and their eyes were darting every which direction.

Just when Wade was about to turn into an alleyway, Peter reached out and grabbed his gloved hand.

“Hey, uh, Deadpool, I mean…. If you ever just wanna go get something to eat or… ” Peter began, rubbing the back of his neck, he opened his mouth to speak again but closed it when Wade interjected.

“Spidey, okay, so, don’t freak out when I say this, I know you have to keep your identity safe in order to protect your loved ones, so-”

_Aunt May and Gwen are dead, Mj’s gone, Harry betrayed me…_

“I know you probably won’t share your identity, too, but I just wanted to tell you mine, ‘cause-” Wade was babbling, but Peter got what he was trying to say.

“No, no, Deadpool, I kind of wanted to tell you my identity, too… I mean, it’s not like I have any family left to protect...” He said quietly.

“Hey,” Wade began softly, “How ‘bout that date, then?” He laughed, Peter gasped and shot a glare towards him,

“I was just saying we could go out to eat.” he pouted.

“Which is the equivalent of asking me out on a date.” Wade grinned, Peter just stayed silent. “Of course I’ll go on a date with you, baby-boy. But how ‘bout when we show up, no masks and costumes. Just you and me, no secret identities. That will be an easy way to do it. Plus, it’ll be fun guessing who’s who.” Wade proposed.

Peter just gave a subtle nod. “Friday night?” Wade asked,

“Friday night.”

* * *

It was Friday evening and Wade was stressing like crazy. “Why the fuck did I agree to this shit?!” Wade screamed into a pillow. “It was all adrenaline and nervous crush speak! Spidey’s already seen how disgusting the scars on my back look, he’s gonna straight-up puke when he sees my face!” Wade started kicking his chair.

Wade inhaled and exhaled deeply, calming himself. “I can do this. I’m a big boy.”

* * *

Peter paced around his room quickly. He was nervous and anxious. He had about 20 outfits laying on the floor. He couldn’t find the right one, dammit! He agreed to this because he was nervous and the butterflies were messing with his organs.

He sighed and leaned back on the bed. “Everything’s okay. I’m just going to work.” He tried to convince himself. Peter laid out a casual outfit and stared at it contently.

Peter inhaled and exhaled deeply, calming himself. “I can do this. I’m a big boy.”

* * *

Peter walked around the designated randevú spot for a couple minutes. “Maybe he isn’t showing up..” Peter murmured to himself. He visibly sank.

Peter wandered over to one of the park benches and sat down slowly. He pulled out his phone and put earbuds in his ears, listening to his favorite songs.

_Maybe just a couple more minutes._

* * *

  
Wade walked quickly, almost suspiciously so. His eyes were glued to his shoes and his shoulders were stale as he began to quicken the pace.

“Wait for me, Baby-boy…” Wade whispered anxiously as he ran.

He almost missed his turn, he shot his head around and turned so quickly that many passerbyers gave looks of surprise before they walked away.

He searched over the crowd of the park. It was an unusually busy day and Wade couldn’t tell who was who.

Which one’s Spidey?

He saw a man that was roughly the same height of Spidey with a girl. Shit. Is Spidey taken? But all of the alarms that were set off in his mind went away when the man turned around.

__

_That ass is way too flat in order to be Spideys. Granted, that's a nice ass, but it’s got nothing on Baby-boy._

He sighed and sat down on a bench. There was only one other person on it, but their face was stuck in between their knees. That didn’t look too comfortable. They were blasting their music. He could hear the song from there. _Elton John,_ _eh?_

He was trying to search through the crowd but the music was distracting him. He poked the guy next to him. He shot his head around quickly, he obviously woke him out of his daydream.

“Hey, I’m trying to concentrate, could you turn that down?” He asked. It was then when Wade saw the entirety of the guys face- He was young. Probably either in his late teens or early 20’s. He was hot. Like really hot. Wade contemplated asking him for his autograph in case he was some celebrity.

He was wearing thick square glasses and a beanie. His hair was a mixture between dark and light brown, it was a little long, but he made it work. He was wearing skinny jeans and a casual grey T-shirt.

He was staring at Wade, though. Wade started to get angry and nervous. He was about to snap when-

“Deadpool _?_ ”

Wade was frozen for a second before all the pieces fell into place. He stared at him blankly.

“Is that you?” The kid asked again. All Wade could do was just nod numbly. He was feeling way too many emotions right now.

He was studying the kids face. How it wasn’t scrunched up with disgust, but instead, smiling curiously and kindly. He was noting everything he saw on the kids face. The faint freckles that were spread across his cheeks, the wrinkles that were only prominent by his eyes when he smiled, and the grin that could persuade even murderers that there was still hope in redemption.  

He snapped out of his haze when the kid- er- Spidey waved a hand in front of his eyes. “You okay, Deadpool?” He asked cautiously.

“Peachy-keen, jelly bean.” He said distantly before he turned towards Spidey. He felt insecure and exposed in front of him.

“You’re _really_ handsome…” Was all he could muster. Peter giggled heartily, making Wade’s stomach clench.

“Well, thanks!” Peter grinned, “You too, Deadpool.” He said sincerely.

Wade was wearing jeans and a red and black flannel. He wore gloves to cover his hands. He wasn’t wearing a mask, though. Wade’s face was littered with scars, but just past them, Peter saw piercing blue eyes, a strong jawline and handsome features.

Wade just barked out a dry laugh. “Yeah, sure.” He smiled brokenly.

“No, I’m being serious, Deadpool. You’re seriously really handsome.” Peter said slowly, and he traced a finger over Wade’s strong and scarred jawline. He quickly realized what he was doing and pulled back, a blush spread across his face.

“Sorry- I just..” He babbled. Wade stared blankly.

“You know, you’re a really good kid. How old are you? 18? 19?” Wade asked curiously.

Spidey laughed wholeheartedly, “Well, I’m twenty two.” He smiled, “You were closer than the others, most of the time the first guess is 16.”

Wade giggled, a view Peter won’t be forgetting anytime soon.

* * *

They spoke all night about all sorts of things. Sad things, happy things, family, work, etc. Wade was so happy right now he could scream. Peter felt absolutely ecstatic.

Wade was going to walk Peter down when a woman selling flowers offered Peter some, he smiled kindly but turned her down, when she turned to Wade she gasped and dropped her flowers.

She didn’t even apologize, she just scurried away. Wade sank. Peter smiled sympathetically.

“That fucking bitch isn’t worth it.” Peter said uncharacteristically, and the calm voice he used made it almost comedic.

Wade choked on laughter, “That is the first time I have ever heard you curse!” He said.

“It was used appropriately.” He said smoothly, continuing to walk. Everything he did left Wade breathless.

“Hey, I can stop here if you want, you know, so none of your neighbors see you with me and accuse you of being a drug addict or a gangster or something.” Wade said.

Peter stared into Wade’s eyes. Not saying a word. He grabbed Wade’s hand and slipped off one of his gloves. He got on one knee and he kissed Wade’s scarred knuckles.

He got up, grabbed Wade’s wrist and lead him directly in front of his porch. “Thank you for walking me home, Deadpool.” Peter said gratefully.

Wade was still in a daze. “Wade.” He unexpectedly.

“Pardon?” Peter asked, leaning closer.

“My name… It’s Wade Wilson.” Was all he could muster.

Peter just stared at Wade in shock, his eyes wide for a couple seconds.

Peter seemed to have snapped out of his shock, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Wade. I’m Peter Parker.” he said while he reached out a hand.

Wade reached out and shook it. “The pleasures mine, Peter.” He said before he started to walk away.

“Sunday night?” He heard Peter ask from his doorway. Wade grinned deviously.

“Sunday night.”

* * *

****

  
Artwork by [Nabang123](http://nabang5221.tumblr.com/)

 


End file.
